


Red of Hellfire, White of Heaven's Light

by Annie621



Series: Supernatural Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, minor fluff, really old fic, see in color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red of Hellfire, White of Heaven's Light

When Dean is nine, he asks his Dad if he misses seeing the world in color. After all, Mom is dead and when your soulmate dies, the world fades back to black and white again. Not that Dean really knows what color looks like. He knows there are reds and blues and greens. But he doesn’t know.

After all, he’s only nine. He’s never met his soulmate. 

When Dean is twenty six, he goes to get Sam from Stanford because he needs help getting Dad back. Sam stares at him, smiling, for a while during the drive and Dean doesn’t get it until he finally asks, “What are you looking at? Miss me that much?”

Sam replies that he can see Dean for the first time. In color. And that’s when Dean decides that he’s gonna have to get Sam back to Jess if she was the one that caused Sam to look at him like he’s a big brother again.

Of course, Sam quickly loses his color when Jess burns on the ceiling. Sam hates colors after that, especially orange and red and yellow. Dean doesn’t ask, because he doesn’t understand colors. 

When Dean is verging on thirty, he still hasn’t seen the world in color, still hasn’t met his soulmate, but that isn’t much for him. He’s had other things to worry about. Like Azazel and Lilith and Hell.

Until suddenly he can see the world in color. 

Except, it’s not the world. 

The first color he sees is red. Blood. Hellfire. Alaistair’s twisted form is red and black and gray. The body on the slab in front of him is red and pink and tan and white and completely torn apart. And why can he see color now, of all times?

The next color he’s aware of is white. Overpowering white. And he’s so caught up in the colors that he’s isn’t aware of the ear piercing noise until he passes out. 

He wakes up to black. Black is okay. It’s familiar. 

When he flicks on his lighter to take in his surroundings, he ends up spending too much time staring at the flickering orange-white flame instead of actually working his way out. 

The color of the flame is different than the color of the flame in Hell.

He finally manages to crawl his way out of the coffin (bleached brown) and out through the ground and into the fresh air. 

He spends what feels like hours just staring at the sky, the grass, the trees, anything he can get his eyes on.

Not only is he out of the Pit, but he can really see for the first time. Yeah, it’s confusing and for one horrifying moment he thinks the woman he was working over on the rack might have been his soul mate, but he dismisses the idea. It’s too horrible to think about. Plus, he’d have known the instant he saw her, not the instant he saw her intestines. 

Everything in the convenience story is colorful. He’s so focused on the color, that, again, he nearly misses the ear piercing noise.

Dean decides then and there that obviously the danger isn’t over yet, and that who cares if he can see colors now, that’s a mystery to solve later. 

Sam obviously bargained him out of the pit and he needs to find his stupid little brother to shout at him and then, fuck, he might even have to find a crossroads demon to reverse that. He’d go to Hell for Sam. Again. In spite of all those horrible colors swirling through his mind. 

Bobby’s shirt is plaid and christ, if this is what he and Sam were so fond of wearing, then they really had no sense of fashion at all. 

He finally finds Sam. 

He’s so stunned by the color of his hair, the flush of his face, the life of him, that it’s only pure instinct that saves him from getting Sam’s shiny silver knife to the throat. 

Dean shares with them first about how he recalls waking up in his coffin. They don’t need to know about the colors of Hell. But after a few minutes too long of staring at Bobby and Sam, it seems that Sam, genius little brother that he is, catches on. 

They question him about his soul mate and he tells them the truth. He has no fucking clue where he managed to pick a soul mate up and for all he knows, his damn soul mate is a demon. They don’t have any comforting words for him. He steers them back to the real problem at hand, finding whatever supercharged demon managed to drag him out of Hell.

They work towards finding the answer to that out. The old team, back together again. Dean can tell that Sam’s keeping secrets and Bobby’s ornery as ever, especially after his old friend Pamela gets her eyes burned out. Same old, same old.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean thinks about his soul mate. And the colors. He has no idea who his soul mate is. Usually it’s touch that triggers that explosion of colors he saw in Hell.

As he thinks, absentmindedly, his fingers slide over that handprint scar.

Bobby and Dean are there together when the barn starts rattling. Every single sigil in Bobby’s arsenal and every single weapon in Dean’s arsenal do nothing as their big bad demon comes walking in like he owns the joint.

Dean stabs him in the chest and then catches his eyes. 

And he just knows.

Simultaneously, two thoughts run through Dean’s mind.

His eyes are blue.

My soul mate is a fucking demon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
